Maricela
Maricela Melena Gutierrez is the spoiled daughter of the mayor of Miradero, and a classmate of the PALs. She is stuck up, snooty, and ladylike. She delights in refined clothing and singing, and detests horses. She lives in a large house directly across the street from the ramada. Miracela hoped for to find a friend in Lucky when Lucky first moved back to Miradero, but Lucky found Maricela pretentious, and Maricela was disappointed by Lucky's attraction to horses–and her connection to Pru and Abigail, local girls Maricela deemed unrefined and unworthy of friendship."Lucky and the Unbreakable Spirit" Maricela and Lucky became friends when they were paired as booth partners for the school bazaar, but Lucky was turned off by Maricela's competitiveness and willingness to do anything–even cheat–to win Student of the Month."Lucky and the Competition Conundrum" Throughout the day of the fiesta, Maricela competed with Lucky for attention from the trick rider Javier (even trying to impress him with her fluency in Spanish), and after disposing of Lucky from the festivities by embarrassing her, then competed with Pru on the singing stage."Lucky and the Cowboy Next Door" On the night of Turo's Harvest Hunt, Maricela announced (to the indifference of everyone else) that she had given up her pursuit of Javier's affections in favor of Lucky's cousin Julian. She joined the girls' team (suggesting a rename of the "PALs" to the "PALMs" to include herself) but was more hindrance than help in winning the competition."Lucky and the Harvest Hunt" When Miradero was overcome with frontier flu, Maricela joined Lucky on a mission to discover the fate of a waylaid train that was supposed to deliver vital medicine. Maricela began to get along with Lucky, and even to develop a respect for, if not a fondness of, Junipero. Maricela saved Lucky's life by ringing the bell of the church to guide Lucky and Spirit back to town in the blizzard. They became closer friends after that."Lucky and the Deadly Blizzard" Over the summer, while the PALs joined El Circo Dos Grillos, Maricela acquired a bicycle, and took a liking to Turo. With her bike, she became a nuisance to the PALs, following them everywhere, and again referring to them as the "PALMs"."Lucky and the Two-Wheeled Terror" The following Halloween, Maricela assisted Turo in orchestrating a prank on the PALs in Miner's Grove. She impersonated the ghost of Sadie Crouthers, scaring Lucky and her friends, and all of them had a laugh."Lucky and the Ghostly Gotcha!" On Season 8, she was also accepted to Tides Run Academy. But before following Lucky back to Miradero, she admits to Turo she likes him, and kisses him."Lucky and the New Frontier" Quotes * "Careful, or you'll end up covered in mud and smelling like a stable, although most of the kids in this town prefer it that way." * "She was being polite." being questioned why petting the horses * "They're dirty, smelly animals, and their horses aren't much better." [[Pru Granger|Pru], Abigail, Boomerang, and ChicaLinda * "A hot fudge sundae with extra ice cream, extra fudge, extra nuts, and extra, extra whip cream. And five cherries. De-stemmed...Mmm! I'm going to need a second one." * "Stupid outdoors!" * "Now you will be my guests for all eternity!" * Maricela: "My beautiful hair!" Snips: "My beautiful ice cream!" multiple times (twice). * "I, Maricela Melena Gutierrez...am purple!" (Maricela pranked for April Fool's Day.) * "But now that we've had our fun, never...ever...do that to me again." (Maricela, terrifying.) Songs Maricela sings a number of vocal warmups and songs, including "O Frontier, Thou Art My Father","Lucky and the Not-So-Secret Surprise" "My Lady Left Me and Now I'm Blue", "Smile","Lucky and the Patchwork Plan" and even her own spin on the chorus to "Riding Free". Notes & trivia *She shares many similarities with Carmelita Spats from A Series of Unfortunate Events. *Maricela's surname, Gutierrez, was given in books''Spirit Riding Free: The Adventure Begins''Spirit Riding Free: Lucky and the Mustangs of Miradero before it was finally referenced on the show, along with her middle name, in "Lucky and the Jam Jam". *Maricela saved Lucky by ringing the church bell; Lucky saved Maricela by ringing her bicycle bell. Behind the scenes Maricela is voiced by Darcy Rose Byrnes. Gallery AbigailPruLuckyMaricelaBicycle1S5E4.png MaricelaSingingSmileS2E6.png ChurchInteriorPews1S2E6.png S2ep2-66.png S2ep2-64.png S2ep2-27.png References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spanish speakers Category:Latinos Category:Heroes Category:PALMs Category:Rivals Category:Females